The invention is directed to a spacer for lamella carriers of vertical lamella blinds composed of an oblong, strip-shaped section having an end connector element for positive engagement with the lamella carrier as well as with a detent arranged at its free end that can be guided into seating with the neighboring lamella carrier.
Vertical blinds generally serve as a sun screen and/or viewing screen as well as, for instance, as room dividers for temporary subdivision or compartmentalization of larger spaces. The vertically arranged lamella that are fashioned strip-shaped and are generally composed of textile material have their upper end secured to a lamella holder or carrier, being generally secured pivotably around a middle longitudinal axis, whereby a simultaneous, common swivelling of all lamella of a vertical blind can usually ensue on the basis of a drive. The lamella carriers are held in a rail and are displaceable along the carrying rail with a manual or motor drive.
In the open position wherein the window or the like is not covered by the lamellae, the lamellae are brought together at one side to form a packet, whereby the lamellae are arranged parallel to one another. When the window or the like is to be completely or only partially covered by the lamellae of the vertical blind, then the displacement drive is actuated. The first lamellae situated at the front is thereby first placed in motion. When the first lamella has achieved the prescribed spacing from the second lamella adjacent to it, then the second lamella begins to move until, finally, all lamellae have been displaced and the window is correspondingly covered. Simultaneously or subsequently, the lamellae can be pivoted around their longitudinal axes with the swivelling drive.
The mutual spacing between two lamellae adjacent to one another in the extended condition is dimensioned such that the edge sections of the lamellae adjacent to one another in the extended condition is dimensioned such that the edge sections of the lamellae adjacent to one another overlap in the closed position in order to prevent light incidence or, viewing from the outside. This mutual spacing between two lamellae adjacent to one another is assured by spacers that are arranged between lamellae carrier adjacent to one another.
In a known spacer, the connector element at the end of the strip-shaped section has its side facing toward the lamella carrier provided with a shoulder that engages into a corresponding profile of the lamella carrier. At its opposite side, the connector element has its edges respectively provided with a superior flange that engages under correspondingly projecting flanges of the lamella carrier in the assembled condition, so that a fixed, positive connection between the spacer and the lamella carrier is effected. The spacer of the neighboring lamella carrier has its strip-shaped section engaging behind the aforementioned flange of the lamella carrier and is guided between the lateral flanges of the connector element of the first spacer.
When the first lamella carrier is extended, the strip-shaped section of the spacer of the second lamella carrier slides through under the aforementioned flanges of the first lamella carrier until the detent at the free end of the spacer is seated against the flanges. Due to this non-positive engagement, the second lamella carrier is guided together with the first at the distance defined by the spacer, whereby the strip-shaped section of the third lamella carrier now slides through under the flanges of the second lamella carrier until the end detent thereof is seated against the flanges, etc. The observation of a uniform spacing is thereby guaranteed with simple means.
During opening, the operations are accomplished in the reverse sequence. After the first lamella carrier has been seated upon insertion of the strip-shaped section of the spacer of the second lamella carrier under the flanges of the first lamella carrier, the second lamella carrier is now displaced in the direction toward the third, whereby the spacer of the latter now slides over the flange of the second lamella carrier. This demonstrates a serious disadvantage of this known spacer. Due to the flange of the preceding lamella carrier onto which the strip-shaped section of the respectively following spacer slides, the latter is spread outward. After being brought together, consequently, the spacers form a cockscomb-like configuration, whereby they lie against the inside profile of the carrying rail and exert a disadvantageously decelerating effect here. A further disadvantage of the known spacers lies therein that the respective connector element of a single spacer must be respectively latched into a lamella carrier, whereupon the individual elements are to be combined to form a group of a lamella carriers. This causes an involved, time-consuming and costly assembly.
In view of this problem, the object of the invention is to fashion a spacer such that a decelerating effect due to spread, strip-shaped sections of the spacers within the carrying rail profile need not be feared, whereas on the other hand, the assembly should be considerably simplified.
This object is inventively achieved by the features recited in the characterizing part of the generic claim, whereby the features of the subclaims are referenced with respect to preferred developments of the spacer of the invention.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.